


i'm your biggest fan

by littlesciencebabies (readaholic2200)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AU where everything is happy and nothing bad happens, Crack, F/M, Gen, Skye is the #1 FitzSimmons shipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readaholic2200/pseuds/littlesciencebabies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye ships FitzSimmons. So, naturally, she decided to make a blog about the two idiot genius scientists who are so obviously in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt I got on tumblr that said "Skye runs a FitzSimmons blog and/or writes fanfiction about them"

_Click-clack, click-clack_ went the keyboard of Skye’s laptop. To most unknowing passersby, they would think she was working on some top-secret hack for Coulson or something of that nature. All but one Antoine Triplett suspected nothing.

Trip “just so happened” to be walking behind Skye’s computer and groaned at whatever was on the screen of it.

“Really, Skye, that blog dedicated to FitzSimmons again?” he asked. “I thought you’d gotten over it.”

Skye turned around in her chair, bouncing excitedly. “I can’t. They are _my life_.”

About six months prior, Skye had come to the realization that Fitz and Simmons would make a _really, really, really cute_ couple. So, obviously, she went through the traditional way of trying to set two people up: by asking them. And, obviously, she got blushes and skirting responses that left her with the conclusion that they both liked each other, but they didn’t have the balls to admit it.

So, she did what any person would do if they were in her same situation:

Start a blog centered entirely around the two.

Using her “weirdly great” computer skills, she was able to inform the entire Internet about these two totally in love genius scientists. She had even gone to hacking into the Bus’s security cameras just to make gifs of these two idiots in love. And she knew that Ward said that it was “an invasion of privacy” and all that, but she knew that her rival shipper “fitzsimmonsinlove” was Ward. They reblogged too many puppy gifs for it _not_ to be Ward.

Meanwhile, her blog, which simply had the URL “fitzsimmons” (and she was immensely proud she got that URL), had almost 5000 followers, all dedicated to knowing more about the infamous couple through Skye’s stories and gifs of the two.

“Skye, for the last time, you really shouldn’t be doing this,” Trip continued, sitting down next to her. “It really _is_ an invasion of their privacy.”

Trip kept a good poker face, Skye had to admit. But she could tell the secret longing that hid beneath the faux sternness.

“You want me to teach you how to make a blog, Trip?” Skye asked, a devious smirk on her face. Immediately, Trip’s stoicism broke.

“ _Yes_ , oh my god!” Trip spurted out. “Girl, I can’t believe you made me – uh, what’s the word you always use?”

“Ship.”

“—ship them,” Trip finished. “Also, I can’t _believe_ that you convinced me to want to make a blog about them. It’s all your fault.”

Skye could only smile as she opened up a “create new blog” tab on her browser.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz was bored. Completely and utterly bored out of his mind.

There were no assignments to be done, no missions he had to help with. He had tried tinkering with the DWARFs, but that had only taken him ten minutes at the most. He tried tinkering with some random pieces of scrap metal he had lying around his desk, but eventually that bored him. It was when he reached reciting the 150th decimal place of pi that he decided to boot up his computer.

As he opened up Google, Fitz searched something he never had before: his name. Back at the Academy, it had been a fun game to pass time and see what other people had your name (“Look, apparently I’ve been incarcerated for arson in the state of Florida…why am I not surprised?”)  Fitz had never been one to do that sort of “childish game”, as he used to call it.

But he decided that it wouldn’t cause any harm to just see how many other Leo Fitzes there were in the world.

Fitz didn’t take into account that he was pretty much a world-renowned scientist, so most of the results that popped up were specifically about him.

So, after scrolling through many, _many_ articles just about him and Jemma (and one about a Leo Fitz in Germany who taught horseback riding lessons—that was interesting), he had found a result that simply read “FitzSimmons is life”.

Now, that intrigued him. He had seen some results refer to him and Jemma as “the duo Fitz and Simmons” but never anything referred to their combined name that the team used to use.

Naturally, he clicked on the link.

…which led him to a blog. Strange. Fitz immediately thought that it was probably a blog dedicated to the research he and Jemma had done, which, in that case, he was very honored.

But then he read the subheading:

_“A blog dedicated to my two very best friends Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons who just need to MAKE OUT ALREADY! Follow for an inside look at these two awkward, obviously in love science nerds.”_

Immensely confused, Fitz continued to look at the blog, which consisted of a lot of pictures of him and Jemma and – wait, that looked like him and Jemma’s conversation from _yesterday_.

It had to be. They were in the lab, working on an assignment that Coulson had given them just the day before. How the hell did this person get that footage? And why did have _hundreds_ of notes?

… _Skye_.

Fitz shouldn’t have doubted in for a minute, but alas, he did. Lesson learned.

Just as Fitz was planning a very strongly worded conversation with Skye about the absolute _atrocity_ that was exploiting your friends on the internet for whatever inane reason, Jemma decided to walk in.

“Hello, Fitz. What are you up to?” she asked, smiling that smile that made Fitz’s heart pump in his chest—but that was beside the point.

“Uh…did you know that Skye has a blog dedicated to us?” Fitz had decided to cut right to the chase. After a pause, he added, “Romantically?”

Jemma stared at him in shock. “What? Let me look at that.” She hurried to the other side of his desk and grabbed the mouse out of his hand, her arm accidentally brushing his that made pleasant shocks go up his arm—no, _no_ , he had to stop thinking like that.

Jemma kept scrolling down Skye’s blog, stopping at a few parts to read what was written. After a few _very awkward_ minutes of silence, Jemma finally spoke up.

“Looks like Trip has one, too.” She pointed to one of Skye’s posts that read:

_“My good friend Trip, aka fitzzsimmonss, talked to Fitz today about Jemma. He says he got flustered whenever Trip mentioned her. More to follow on this story, fellow FitzSimmonsers!”_

Fitz buried his face in his hands, trying not to implode from embarrassment. He remembered that conversation with Trip all too well. He had been talking about his past relationships and wanted Fitz to try and jump in, but when Fitz replied he had never had a girlfriend, Trip asked questions like “Really? I thought you and Jemma dated at one point?” “Y’all never even _kissed_?” It was an understandable reason to be flustered, Fitz thought.

Luckily, Jemma didn’t elaborate on the post. She only turned to him with a gleam in her eye that he knew meant that she had an idea.

“I have a plan,” she said, grinning at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of plot, let's just pretend that Skye never erased their histories, so Fitz will be able to Google himself, okay?


End file.
